An Altissian Night
by PrincePercipience
Summary: After 12 years, Noctis and Luna finally are allowed some time to themselves. (Some swearing and mature themes)


The sun was setting quickly; the days weren't as long as they used to be. The warm colors of the sky reflected off the rippling waters of Altissia, dancing across Noctis' vision. He took a deep breath and stepped down into the private gondola, and steadied it and himself.

He turned and offered his hand to Luna, who smiled kindly and grabbed his hand, gratefully accepting his assistance into the small boat. She was radiant; her hair golden in the dusk, her ivory dress catching the last fading lights of the sun setting. Noctis had to hold back a sigh of bliss.

He had been slightly apprehensive towards the idea at first. It was Prompto's, after all, and he isn't known for having spectacular ones.

"What could be more romantic than being alone with her on the waters of Altissia?" he had said.

"A private dinner would be safer..." Ignis had mumbled, his gloved hand reaching up to adjust his glasses.

Gladio had laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm sure nothing would be more lovable than seeing her fiancée eat nothing but meat and sweets."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "That isn't _all_ I eat..."

Prompto grinned, "I'll make all the arrangements; don't worry about a thing! Just bring her to the dock near where we first arrived and be ready to sweep her off her feet!"

He gulped at the memory. He hadn't really thought about or planned on seducing her by any means; just to be alone with her for once. They hadn't had hardly any chances to catch up since they reunited, prying eyes and strained ears being all around them.

That didn't mean he was completely against the setting being scenic and serene, however.

He smiled back at her as she settled in to the seat across from him. She adjusted her dress and tucked stray strands behind her ears.

"Where is it that we are sailing to, Noctis?" she asked playfully.

"Uh, just around, I guess." Very smooth, he mentally kicked himself.

He grabbed the single oar and pushed off from the dock. The gondola glided easily across the still waters and floated away from the busy market. Even at night, Altissia was a bustling city.

Luna tilted her head towards the distancing lights of the docks. She took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of the night air; salt from the water, spices from the market, and the warm aroma that was Noctis.

He tried to concentrate on steering the gondola; it was of elegant design, but the last thing he wanted was for the evening to be ruined by them tipping into the quickly deepening water. Once his oar couldn't push off the ground beneath the waves anymore, Noctis settled in to his seat across from Luna, the oar across his lap and a blush across his face.

"This is wonderful," she sighed contentedly.

Noctis smiled. It was good to see her relaxed and unburdened by duty, even if only for a short while. "Yeah, it really is." he said, trying not to stare at her. He'd always thought her beautiful, even as children, but seeing her here, grown and glowing in the fast rising moonlight was enough to make him swoon inside.

She pulled her eyes from Altissia and smiled back at him. "I still can't believe you're finally here..." she trailed off quietly. Her hands rested in her lap, her eyes on his.

"Me either. For so long I was worried if I'd ever get the chance to see you after what happened."

"I felt the same." she whispered, eyes drifting down to the water.

Now that he finally had her alone, words all but escaped him. He thought for so long what they would talk about, but now, just being in her presence was enough to make him lose himself.

"I..." he stopped himself. He brought a hand up to scratch behind his neck; a nervous habit of his. Luna had never made him nervous before, but then again, that was 12 years ago when they were kids, not alone on the water and engaged to be married.

She turned to face him, her eyes burning into his. She smiled a rare kind of smile, the kind that garnered affection and provided comfort. He felt himself relax. "I'm so glad you're here at last." she said as she reached to grab his hands.

Noctis returned her gesture, and was grateful his hands weren't clammy from being so tense before. Luna's hands were soft and warm, not roughened by battle and cold like his. He ran a thumb over her delicate skin, and tried to commit the feeling to memory.

The gondola drifted on, having been directed to sail adjacent to the shore by the prince beforehand. The moon now shone over them, casting a light that caught on her hair, her pendant, her eyes.

"Luna...I've missed you so much." he finally managed to say aloud. He blushed instantly, a warm rose staining his once pale cheeks.

She squeezed his hand tenderly. "And I've missed you, Noctis."

He felt a pull of gravity towards her. He gathered up what courage he had left and leaned towards her slowly, squeezing her hand back. Luna's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in toward him, her heart unable to be without him any longer. They were inches apart, could feel the others breath ghosting on their lips...

When suddenly they were both drenched to the bone, as the unmanned gondola drifted underneath a man made waterfall that poured over a small bridge above them.

Noctis could feel all of the heat leave his body as he shivered uncontrollably at the sudden dousing. Luna faired no better; she tried to keep her composure but it was clear the chill had struck her to the core.

"Shit, Luna, I'm so sorry!" he swore before the could filter himself, and quickly pulled his drenched jacket off to throw around her shoulders, hoping that even wet clothing would feel better than the cold night air.

He felt her shaking beneath his hands and began to worry frantically before he realized that she was actually laughing about what had happened.

Luna raised her head and was still giggling happily, as if nothing could have been more perfect than them being soaked in a now half full gondola, stuck underneath a low bridge in the dark with nothing but their own embarrassment to warm them up.

Noctis found himself grinning at her chuckles, and soon was laughing along with her, the chill from the water starting to ebb away.

The prince found her hands again, "We should probably head back; I don't want you to catch a co-" and was cut off by her damp hands grabbing his face into a warm, sweet kiss. His eyes widened at her boldness, but fluttered closed at the feeling of her soft lips.

Luna pulled away, still holding his face, "Thank you, Noctis," she blushed, gazing into his eyes.

Noctis struggled to find any words other than "Sure," and blushed deeper than her.

She smiled at his bashfulness, finding it beyond charming. His hands rose to push her wet hair out of her face so he could hold hers in return, as he pulled her in for another chaste kiss. She smiled into the kiss, and they allowed themselves this moment to be lost, to be without duty, and to be with each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are they doing now?" Gladio asked casually, slurping on a Cup Noodle he'd stashed for himself.

"It's hard to tell, it's getting really dark... I can barely make out her dress anymore." Prompto sighed, lowering the binoculars to look at his friend. "What if they get lost?"

Ignis hummed, "I doubt very much they'll have trouble finding a glowing city on the water. Besides the point; we should give them their privacy."

Gladio swallowed loudly, "What, and just let a teasing opportunity like this pass us by? I don't think so."

"You can still tease him without knowing details to their private affairs, Gladiolus." Ignis stated dryly, clearly not comfortable being part of the eavesdropping party.

"But wouldn't it be better if-"

"You guys! They're holding hands!" Prompto nearly screamed with glee.

Ignis sighed as Gladio laughed, "Well, looks like Lover Boy is growing up _and_ growing a pair while he's at it," Gladio chuckled into his soup.

"Actually, Luna started it..." Prompto muttered quietly.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated.

Gladio rolled his eyes, "Of course she did," he mumbled, losing what little faith he had in the prince manning up.

"We really should get back to the hotel..." Ignis pleaded weakly, knowing it was futile.

Prompto gasped, "Oh no, they're drifting right underneath a-!"

"What? What happened?" Gladio said, eager for more details.

Prompto shook his head sadly, "They floated under one of those waterfall fountain thingies... and now they're soaking wet..."

Gladio erupted into a fit of laughter, "Oh man," he sighed after regaining the ability to speak coherently, "I'm never letting him live that one down."

Ignis bristled slightly, "I'm more concerned for their health at this point; it isn't safe to be soaked to the bone in the middle of the night."

Prompto coughed suddenly, "Uh, guys..."

"What?" they said in unison.

"They're totally kissing!"

"What?!" they shouted in unison.

Gladio yanked the binoculars from Prompto, pulling him with as they were still laced around his neck, "Well, god damn. Kid finally did it."

"Actually..." Prompto coughed, still half strangled by the strap, "Luna started it..."

Gladio groaned in defeat, "Of course she did."

"Alright, enough, let us depart," Ignis announced, but he was smiling.

Prompto grabbed the binoculars back from Gladio for one last snoop. He could see them still kissing, holding each other's faces, and just relishing being with each other at long last. He sighed happily, "Man, I'm glad that's finally over with; I was worried I'd have to plan something drastic."

Ignis chuckled, "I doubt anyone would be able to stomach that, Prompto..." he joked lightly, already halfway down the stairs from their voyeur spot.

Gladio just followed after him, still giggling madly at the new ammo he had to torture the prince with.


End file.
